Guardian of Souls
by Xyrhos-Kun
Summary: FemNaruOC. Naruto is a girl. Naruto crossover with Bleach. Rated T for mild language and fluff. Remake from original.
1. Chapter 1

HELLOOOO. Those who have read Burning Blood, this is Xyrhos-kun signing in. Well, as I said before, I was about to write a story based on a female Naruto and I was also going to write a story on a Bleach/Naruto crossover. Now I must say, I really want to be original and THUS, I will be writing and putting both elements into one story. X3 As some of you know, I am only 13 years old, but I'll try my best to give you the best work I can write.

THANK YOU ALL XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach, but I own Kotoko 8D

OH AND THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR A REASON SUCH AS LIME, FLUFF, PERHAPS LEMON AND GORE AND AND ANDDDD language.

"**Kyuubi talking"**

"_**Jutsu/Kidou/Shikai/Bankai etc"**_

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

Reading

OH, and on a final note, Naruto will be renamed Kotoko.

xxx

Uzumaki Kotoko was pissed. Literally. Her genin team had just disappeared, and she was definitely struggling with the idea to fight the Akatsuki bastard in front of her or just try to _**Hiraishin **_past him. It was a fucking C RANKED MISSION, for crying out loud, and she couldn't even get through a D ranked mission without being ambushed by overeager bountry hunters or shinobi. But this time, she was encountered by a rather inconspicuous character who had introduced himself as Tobi. His bright, orange, swirly mask had obviously hid a goofy smile.

"You've caught me at a REAL bad time, bastard. If you don't wanna get crushed by me, move out of the fucking way." Kotoko growled at the man ferally, her sharp teeth grinding against each other. Her sharp claws glistened in the sun as one could tell that her inner demon's influence was slowly overtaking her.

Tobi simply cocked his head, proclaiming that he was extremely sorry, but as his duties as a good boy, he would kick her ass and bring her back to his 'leader'.

The jinchuuriki frowned, producing a _**Fuuton: Rasengan**_ behind her in her left hand as she twirled a _**Hiraishin**_ kunai behind her back. The Akatsuki member behind her didn't seem to notice as he kept waving his hands and chanting some kind of strange rhythm. "I'm sorry, uh, Tobi, but I'm afraid your life ends now." She smiled grimly, her face brimming with confidence. "Oh really?" Tobi cocked his head the third time, which was really starting to annoy the blond. She shouted out a string of curses, threw kunai behind the masked man, teleported there, caught the kunai, and thrusted the completed jutsu of her father deep into his back.

"GUAAAAAahghhhhhhHH!" A strangled scream made its way to Kotoko's ears, but she didn't understand why the hell her jutsu would cause the man to sputter like this…but, whatever. She pulled her bloodied hand out of the unrecognizable cadaver and tried to continue on her way. Somehow she couldn't move. "What the fuck?" She jerked her head back from side to side, trying to find the cause of the freeze. "Gomen, lady, but I'm afraid I'll have to kill you now!" The man smiled inside of his mask cheerily, and the last thing Kotoko saw was a flash of red and a feeling of intense pain. She let off a bloodcurdling scream before falling into the obsidian shadow of death.

xxx

Sorry for the short chapter, just wanna know the responses and see if I should continue..


	2. Chapter 1 Revamped

Guardian of Souls, chapter 1 remake

Guardian of Souls, chapter 1 remake. 

**This is the remake of my Naruto x Bleach Crossover with Fem Naruto. In this version, Naruto will not be renamed.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Jutsu/ Art/ Shikai/ Bankai"**

Light from the sun pierced the treetops of Konoha as jounin kuniochi Uzumaki Naruto leapt from tree branch to tree branch. She was in hot pursuit of an Akatsuki Member, namely Tobi, which the Konoha council and her fellow ninja believed to be a scout or low ranked member of the association.

Her accessories consisted of her headband which lay around her neck, allowing her hair to feel less pulled and tight, and also served its purpose as a fashion accessory and a mark showing everyone which village she belonged to. A ruby necklace and two ruby earrings that seemed to be a matching set adorned her neck and ears. They were a common thing in her village; an accessory shopkeeper had begun selling these as a way to channel chakra into them and store them for excess use if you ran out, which was rather useful. Two orange ribbons (this had no use other than keeping her locks away from her eyes though) also tied her hair into two blonde pigtails; she had bangs, which traveled diagonally across her forehead.

A black skintight shirt wrapped itself around her torso, which showed off her cleavage. However, a thick red-orange vest covered the majority of her bust, although it didn't cover her stomach area and allowed exposure of her belly button. Simple red shorts finished off her clothing; the left part of the dark colored clothing was longer than the right side. This allowed her better reach for her shuriken pouch, which was tied tightly around her right thigh.

Black and white bandages traveled across her legs, ankles, wrists, and fists to protect her from harming herself with her blows. A katana rested on her back- it was wrapped in an orange bandage, with a spiral on the hilt and lovely patterns all over the handle.

Everything ended at her pretty face. If you glanced at her, you'd think that she would be more fit being a model rather than a rough and tough ninja, but fierce determination and experience lay behind her cerulean eyes.

Naruto panted as she ran faster and faster with every given step. Her right hand hung dangerously over her blade as she caught up with her target.

She whispered into her microphone.

"This is my battle, Kakashi-sempai. Don't interfere." Her eyes tightened into slits.

Her fellow jounin and old teacher nodded as he dropped his camouflage and stopped instead of chasing after her.

The target, Tobi, suddenly realized he was caught and cried out, swiftly turning and dropping to the forest floor. An orange blur crashed into him as he cried out a second time; however, this time the cry was of pain and not of surprise. The demon vessel swiftly flipped off her opponent as she tossed several kunai and shuriken into the dust cloud she had made. 5 thuds cracked through the air, which meant all of them had hit. She grimaced. Naruto had never enjoyed killing.

The dust faded as the jinchuuriki leaned forward, expecting to see a dead body.

But nothing was there. Naruto grimaced another time.

_As expected of an Akatsuki member._

"Hehe, nice try! Too bad you missed the second time, l-i-t-t-l-e fox!" The masked figure grinned as he taunted her.

Cerulean eyes flashed red. Demonic chakra pulsed through her veins as her nails grew longer into claws. A tail exploded from the base of her spine.

The spectator's only visible eye widened. His mask obscured his open jaw from view as he gulped.

_So this was what Jiraiya-sama trained her in. It seems as if she has control over the fox now?!_

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Naruto's feminine voice resonated through the forest, followed by explosions of smoke as 5 clones joined her side.

They disappeared quickly into the forest as one tailed Naruto body slammed Tobi into a tree branch. He gulped for air, but he was swiftly kicked in the skull. His ears rang with pain as he crash landed straight into the soil. He was punched another time before he rolled backwards, getting up.

"Goddamn." Tobi swore as he got up, cringing as he realized two of his ribs were broken.

His hands formed quick seals.

"**Doton: Doryuu Endan!!"** An Earth dragon ripped from within the planet's core, sending rocks and soil spilling all over the clones and Naruto herself. The clones dispersed as Naruto curved back, snarling in pain as the dragon ripped itself right into her stomach. She took the blow in by somersaulting, twisting the momentum as she landed feet first into a nearby tree. The tree curled up like a spring as it released the kuniochi like a pistol firing.

The demon vessel formed a quick ball of chakra in her hand- the blue ball of energy started spinning and spinning as wind chakra swirled into her father's jutsu.

"Dodge this one, mask-freak!!" She grinned with ferocity as she shouted out the technique loud and clear.

"**Fuuton: Rasengan!"** Her clear voice echoed through the land as the ball of spinning energies ripped into her enemy. Her voice was quickly met with another one.

"GGUUAAAWAGGHHHH" Tobi screamed out as his stomach was ripped open savagely by her attack.

Naruto smiled. The battle was over.

"-HHHWAAAA- NOT!" The 'mask-freak' smiled as Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

_What??_

Before she had time to think again, Tobi's body reformed and he plunged his arm into the girl's heart. Blood spurted out in quick crimson waves as she screamed, giving in to the obsidian abyss.

…………………………

The girl screamed, and screamed again.

_How annoying._

Urahara Kisuke, vice-captain of the 12th division frowned as he paced forward right into a shinobi battle. It was sure interesting to see them fight, but it was honestly nothing compared to an adjuchas and captain fight.

Most shinobi usually become shinigami because they still carried chakra- the reason for this was because most of it was transformed into reiatsu; they took ages before they learned how to do jutsus again with a different source of energy.

Most shinobi that had become shinigami were usually nothing special- they always were not very powerful people in their lifetime… but they thought they were, and this lead to them not training to become more powerful, even with the experience with chakra.

Kisuke kept commenting in his own mind about it- but suddenly white light engulfed his vision for 2 seconds.

The girl's soul appeared. It was not dressed in her own garment, however. She did not have a chain attached to her chest.

She was wearing shinigami robes.

Before Kisuke had time to react, however, a massive wave of hollow energy swept across him. White goo exploded from the former kuniochi's left hand side as it traveled across her face, forming a kitsune-like half mask across the left side of her face.

She screamed for the third time as crimson hollow energy engulfed her again.

Urahara Kisuke had seen many things in his lifetime, but this wasn't one.

His eyes widened as the white goo engulfed the right part of his face.

A feminine scream was followed by a male one.

Kisuke was being overtaken by a very, very, very strong and powerful hollow.

……………………

This is a remake of Guardian of Souls. Hope you enjoy the revamped version! I'm leaving the old chapter up for looks and looks.


End file.
